


When it is time to rest your head (the clouds your blanket and the world your bed)

by Coal_burningbright



Series: Adira fics because they deserve all the love [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Adira take care of yourself challenge, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Sleepiness, Stamets being a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: Adira definitely doesn't need sleep and Stamets is a Dad:tm:
Relationships: Paul Stamets & Adira Tal
Series: Adira fics because they deserve all the love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208141
Comments: 24
Kudos: 21





	When it is time to rest your head (the clouds your blanket and the world your bed)

Adira was not sick. They had a great immune system. If they were tired and nauseous and their limbs were shaking, well, maybe they just needed more sleep. (They would never sleep more, of course, but still.) 

Adira  _ couldn’t  _ be sick right now, anyway. They needed to finish these calculations before they could even take a break to grab some food. They popped another chocolate-covered coffee bean into their mouth, that should be enough to keep them awake a bit longer. 

As Adira stared at their calculations the numbers seemed to go in and out of focus. They rubbed their eyes. It was already taking tremendous effort, kept their eyes open, surely closing them for just a minute couldn’t hurt?

Adira snapped back to wakefulness, panic infusing their body. Shit. “Computer, how long have I been asleep?”  _ Please please please let it have been just a moment _ .

“You have been asleep for one hour and twenty-one minutes.”  _ Shit _ . They should have been getting work done, they had so much to do, they would be even more behind now. 

“Pull up file 29 Alpha.” Adira got back to work, ignoring how their hands were shaking. It was fine. This could even count as the sleep they needed so now they were at full performance capabilities. They shook their head and ate another ball of delicious caffeine. 

-

One hour later Adira was still trying to get this done. They needed to, they needed-

“Hey kiddo.”

Adira turned around, bumping into a chair and almost falling over, “I’m fine!”

Paul Stamets squinted at his kid. “You sure? ‘Cause by the looks of it you finished a pack of chocolate that should have lasted the three of us a week at least and are literally swaying.”

Adira was not swaying. The ship was tilting more than usual that was all. “I’m fine.”

“Sure you are kiddo, let me just-” Stamets gently held Adira’s shoulders and then began maneuvering them away from their workspace. 

“Hey, what are you-” Adira tried to protest and found that their body would not comply. “I am perfectly capable of doing my work, I’ll rest after I finish this.” 

“You’ve crashed in front of your workspace ten times in the last three weeks, that’s when my rights kick in and I get to force you to lie down in a real bed.” Adira would have protested more but truth be told, they were tired. Still, they had to put up some fight for posterity.

“Fine. But then you don’t get to control my sleep for a month.” 

Paul smiled at them, “Yeah, no, good try though.”

Adira was led by their shoulders through the halls and to their room. “Okay, Kiddo, I’m going to let you change into some sleep clothes and brush your teeth and then if you want to say goodnight you can just call, I’ll be right outside.”

Adira climbed into bed then hesitated, “Paul?”

Stamets smiled and walked into his kid’s room. “Are you okay with being tucked in?”

Adira didn’t have the self-consciousness left to argue. “Yeah.”

Paul pulled the blanket up around them and then tucked it in, “You’re a great kid, you know that?”

“Mhm.”

Stamets smiled at his kid. “Goodnight, I love you, now get some rest.”

Adira mumbled something that might have been ‘good night’ or perhaps ‘ugh ite’ before saying “I love you too, Dad.” Stamets knew that Adira was so tired that they probably had no brain to mouth filter but he smiled at them before he turned the lights off and left the room. 

*Bonus*

“I love them so much, Hugh, and they called me  _ Dad _ .”

“I know, Honey, and I love them too but please this is the fifth time you’ve told me tonight and I need some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you liked this please comment


End file.
